Vida Nueva
by Dessiree
Summary: Jacob es un empresario rico, joven y con una vida llena de fiestas en la que no faltan lujos y chicas guapas, pronto llegara una hermosa joven capaz de desvaratar esa agitada vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Jacob pov**

Me encontraba en mi despacho, eran las seis, pronto llegaría mi nueva agente personal, según su currículo era la mejor de la mejor, decidí tomarme un café, llevaba horas y horas trabajando allí, era lo único que me hacia desconectar, lo único que me hacia dejar de sentirme tan mal, pobre Leah, tuve que dejarla, lo nuestro no podía seguir, yo no la amaba, y no porque yo no quisiera, pero es que yo era incapaz de amar, a mis 26 años, nunca había conocido a una chica que me llenara, es más, nunca había conocido una chica con la que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella sin tener sexo.

Realmente no podía quejarme de mi vida, en ella no faltaban lujos, fiestas y chicas guapas, era lo que tenía tener dinero, todas las trepadoras se acercaban. Tampoco podía quejarme de mi físico, a las chicas les encantaba y a mí me gustaba machacarme en el gimnasio, horas y horas…

Retornando a lo de Leah, me sentía muy mal, ella no me merecía, le había sido infiel una y otra vez, tenia que dejarla antes de que lo pasara peor, para mí era una más de la aldea, una más de mi gran grupo de amigos de la Push, la aldea donde me criaron mis queridos padres.

Sinceramente, tenía mala fama con las mujeres, no porque ellas me odiaran, no, bueno al menos no al principio, pero una vez que me las llevaba a la cama, ya no quería saber nada más de ellas.

La única diferencia que tenía Leah de las demás era que antes de acostarme con ella era mi amiga, de mi reserva, además con ella tenía que ser sincero, puesto que vivíamos muy cerca.

Yo se lo advertí, le advertí que no podría darle todo lo que se merece, pero a ella le dio igual, tan fría como siempre. Con Leah, sí, estaba buena, pero nada más.

**Ness pov**

Estaba nerviosa, maldita sea llegaba tarde, ¡no! ¡no podía ser! ¡No podía darle esa impresión a mi posible nuevo jefe! no con todo lo que había luchado por llegar ahí, a una de las mayores empresas del mundo, ocupando un puesto de administración y gestión económica personal del mismísimo director y propietario de una de las mayores cadenas de hoteles del mundo!

Es que el día fue muy duro, estaba de mudanza en mi nuevo chalet de noventa metros cuadrados, con toda la casa llena de cajas, tuve que ponerme a buscar como loca mi camisa blanca con mis bermudas de pinza negra y mis tacones, que no aparecían por ningún lado.

Mama me llamó para recordarme en caja había metido la ropa y se lo agradecí enormemente.

Por fin pude llegar, aparque en el garaje del edificio y subí a la tercera planta. Me fui directa a la recepcionista:

- Hola, vengo a la reunión del puesto vacante con el señor Black.

- Oh, es usted la señorita Reneesme Carlie Cullen, ¿no?- Dijo la secretaria.

- La misma.

- Su reunión era a las seis, son y veinte, puede que el señor este reunido, un momento.

Dios, si pierdo esta oportunidad me muero.

**Jacob pov**

Menuda mi supuesta agente personal, no estaba ni trabajando para mí, y ya llegaba tarde.

- ¿Señor Black?- Dijeron por el contestador.

-¿sí?

- La señorita Reneesme acaba de llegar.

- Ok, dile que pase.

**Ness pov**

¡Genial! Algo de suerte al fin, acomodé mis bucles y remetí mi camisa un poco, cogí aire y abrí la puerta.

Me quedé helada, mi nuevo jefe estaba como un queso, dios no podía creer que con lo joven que era estuviera al cargo de todo eso.

Hola señor Black, siento mi tardanza pero es que…

**Jacob pov**

Me quedé de piedra, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella, no tenia palabras para describirla, simplemente perfecta.

Volví a la tierra para poder contestar algo coherente.

- No se preocupe…Reneesme, ¿no era?

- Si señor.

- Encantado- Dije extendiendo mi mano, cuando noté su piel un escalofrío recorrió desde mi brazo al corazón, ¿pero qué diablos me pasaba?- Siéntese por favor.

Se sentó y en la vida pude apreciar un cruce tan sexy como el de ella.

-¿Traes tu curriculum?- Me hice el nuevo, ya que me lo sabía de memoria.

- Claro, aquí tiene, me lo extendió.

Ojee los papeles como aquel que miraba algo mientras trataba de relajar mi corazón acelerado.

Excelente curriculum, es impecable.

Se sonrojó y noté que mi corazón se volvía loco, se que era una autentica desconocida pero solo podía pensar en esos dulces y carnosos labios, por no decir de sus ojos verdes…

Llevaba su largo pelo recogido en una cola alta que dejaba ver las perfectas y finas facciones de su rostro, se la veía tan femenina, tan delicada, tenía que ser mía, mi corazón lo pedía a gritos.

El intercambio de miradas me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, quería comérmela allí mismo, a esta desconocida que acababa de entrar en mi despacho y estaba volviéndome loco y vulnerable, desconocía esta faceta de mi.

Reconozco que nunca había visto ese tipo de belleza tan poco vulgar, blanca como la nieve, labios rojos y carnosos y esos ojos verdes que me hacían perderme en ellos, se la veía tan delicada…

Esta extraña y hermosa desconocida me estaba haciendo sentir lo que nadie y me estaba dando miedo de cómo podía hacerme sentir su presencia.

Gracias señor.

**Ness pov**

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis piernas temblaran como un flan, dios era delito ser tan guapo.

- Bueno señorita Reneesme ¿O debo llamarla señora?

- Señorita, señorita, no hay nadie que ocupe mi corazón.- Solté como una bomba, dios que vergüenza, porque había dicho eso.

- Lo…lo siento, sé que no era de su incumbencia, perdón por mi estupidez, pero es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

Tranquila mujer, no pasa nada, no creas que soy tan ogro como me pintan, además es bueno saber de ti, al fin y al cabo si te contrato, tendremos que pasar muchas horas juntos ¿no?

Dios, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Pues nada boba, la verdad, iba a ser su agente personal y él solo quería ser amable conmigo.

Asentí.

- Bueno señorita Reneesme, dime, porque te gustaría trabajar para mí.

- Bueno, creo que este puesto es fantástico, tengo mucha vista empresarial y creo que trabajar en una empresa de tan nivel como esta, completaría totalmente mi vida y mi vocación laboral.

**Jacob pov**

Dios era muy inteligente, se le veía tan segura de sí misma, oírla hablar así, solo me hacia querer saber mas y mas de ella, ¡era una locura!

Cogí aire, mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo en mi mano.

- Ajá… ¿Y que piensas de la cadena hotelera Black?

- Sé que es una cadena internacionalmente conocida y me parece sorprendente si me permite decirlo que un hombre tan joven como usted haya conseguido todo esto, no es por peloteo señor Black pero es realmente impresionante.

- Vaya gracias, mi trabajo me costó Renesmee.

- Bueno, ¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a hacerte cargo de mis responsabilidades, agenda personal y todo lo que ello conlleva?

- Por supuesto.

- Perfecto, enhorabuena, señorita Reneesme, el puesto es suyo.

-¿En..en serio?

- Claro- Dije sonriéndole.

- Dios, es genial…le prometo que no se arrepentirá, soy muy perfeccionista en lo que hago y me considero un persona eficaz y constante.

- Es por eso que el puesto es suyo, nadie se lo merece tanto como usted.

Me sonrió y yo sentí desfallecer.

Sonó su teléfono, pero ella fue a apagarlo.

Tranquila, cógelo.

Me miró dudosa, me hizo caso y salió fuera a coger la llamada.

No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tenía desde la ventana, ¿Quién la llamaría?

¡Sí! me aceptaron, claro, eh…no creo que pueda quedar Claire, tengo la casa patas arriba de cajas y tengo que ordenar las cosas, si..chao, luego hablamos, te quiero amiga.

Uff, creí que era un chico, dios..no la conocía de nada y ya me hacía sentirme celoso.

Entró de nuevo en mi despacho y yo corrí a sentarme en la mesa, no quería que pensara que era un entrometido, no podía tener esa imagen de mí.

- Disculpe.

- Pase señorita.

- Tenemos que ponernos al día, le apetece si la invito a un café?

- Claro.-dijo tímidamente.

Estuvimos dos cortísimas horas poniéndonos al día, yo no quería ser abusivo, pero no quería separarme de ella ni un segundo, es que era mirarla y me perdía en esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero miré la hora, ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer y yo no era nadie para entretenerla.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana a las nueve nos veremos.

- De acuerdo, y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias, le prometo que no le fallaré.

Cogió su bolso, me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas y se fue.

Era realmente una diosa, me encantaba su aire inocente y desinteresado.

Me quedé ensimismado recordando su hermoso rostro y su dulce voz, decidí irme a casa, cenar, ducharme, y acostarme pronto para que llegara mañana y poder volver a verla.

Dios mío que me pasaba, me preguntaba en mi cabeza, dios Jake estas obsesionado con esta chica, nunca te había pasado eso.

Bajé al garaje y escuché un ruido de un coche que no lograba arrancar, no podía ser, era ella, me acerqué.

- Señorita Renesmee, ¿usted todavía aquí?

- es que…no arranca, tendré que coger un taxi.

Me acerqué y abrí el capó.

- Señor Black por dios se va a manchar.

- No te preocupes solo voy a echar un vistazo para ver si la cosa es grave.

Me quité la chaqueta y remangué mi camisa.

Tranquila Renesmee no es gran cosa, solo que no lo voy a poder arrancar por que no tengo las herramientas necesarias.

Noté una hermosa risa en sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Pregunté divertido.

- Nada, es solo que… nunca lo hubiera imaginado con dotes de mecánica.

**Ness pov**

Dios estaba tremendo y no le importaba mancharse su Armani por una buena causa, era un cielo.

- No me subestimes, me encantan los coches, antes tenía un taller con un amigo y me dedicaba a eso en mis ratos libres cuando iba a la escuela.

- Por favor señor Black, estoy sufriendo de que se manche ese costoso traje, no importa, llamaré a un taxi.

- Ni hablar, faltaría más, si me permite, yo con gusto la llevo a su casa.

- ¿Cómo? no por dios, no se preocupe.

- Por favor, déjeme acompañarla, y no se preocupe, hago una llamada a mi secretaria y que se encargue de llamar a una grúa que lo lleve al taller más cercano.

- No se moleste señor Black.

- No es molestia en serio.

**Ness pov**

Dios que caballeroso, podía ser más perfecto…

Se ocupó de todo y nos montamos en su coche, por supuesto, como todo caballero me abrió la puerta.

Gracias-le dije tímidamente.

El coche era bastante lujoso, tapizado en cuero beig y con todo lujo de detalles y extras, la verdad que el tío tenia para eso y para lo que le diera la gana, dios ¿Qué habría pensado de mi cafetera? Porque a lo mío no se le podía llamar coche, pero bueno me llevaba a todos lados, hasta hoy, dios, no sé si sobrevira. Estar tan próxima a él me ponía tan nerviosa, tendría que acostumbrarme, aunque lo veía difícil.

En el coche me preguntó si llevaba mucho aquí, si estaba sola en la ciudad…yo solo me dedique a responderle sinceramente, y aunque me moría por preguntarle cosas, tuve que contenerme.

Estaba un poco preocupada por el maldito coche.

Tranquilícese, seguro se podrá arreglar, Paul es un estupendo mecánico, confía en mí.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.- De nuevo gracias señor Black.

- No tiene ninguna importancia, cualquier hombre que la viese en apuros correría a socorrerla.

- Renesmee ¿puedo tutearle?

-Claro.

-Renesmee, no tiene que hablarme siempre de usted, deje eso para las situaciones oficiales, puedes llamarme Jacob.

-No por dios, no se me ocurriría señor Black.

_¿bueno que os parece? Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber si gusta la trama para seguir con ella, besos a todos! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Nessie pov**

Paró el coche, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

- Por favor llámeme Jacob, es una orden- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona que me volvió loca.

- Está bien señor…digo Jacob.

Sonrió.

- Así que ¿aquí vives tú?

- Sí, no es mucha cosa, pero a mí me encanta.

- Se ve muy acogedora.

- Claro acogedora, seguro que mi casa será del tamaño de uno de tus cuartos de baño- dije riendo- Ups otra vez hablándole como si lo conociera de toda la vida.- Perdone por el comentario, dios te tengo que estar dando una impresión.

- Ojala todas las personas que conociera me dieran la misma impresión que tú me estás dando.

Le sonreí.

¿Quieres verla por dentro?

**Jacob pov**

Asentí. Me sentí eufórico, ella también quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Entré a su casa era muy hermosa como ella, decorada con muebles simples y modernos pero colocados de una forma armoniosa haciéndola realmente acogedora.

El salón tenia cocina americana y estaba lleno de cajas amontonadas todas en una esquina.

- Perdone el desorden, como le dije acabo de mudarme y todavía no he acabado de instalarme ¿Le apetece una cerveza?

- ¿Cómo osas? ¿A caso quiere usted que bebamos alcohol teniendo que trabajar mañana temprano?- Su cara palideció, se veía tan hermosa- Es broma- Dije riéndome- Dios te lo has creído, de veras me ves así de estirado.

- Para nada Jacob, solo es que…me siento rara…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté intrigado y preocupado por haberla herido.

- Verá…es que solo lo conozco de un día, pero parece como si lo conociera de toda una vida.

- Igual, me pasa a mi Reneesme- Dije acercándome a ella.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y noté su rubor en las mejillas, me volvió loco su rostro y sus curvas, yo no pude evitar tomar sus labios con los míos, ella no los rechazó, siguió el baile, más que un beso fue una caricia, realizada por ambos labios a la vez y sellada con un pequeño beso, el beso más dulce que había sentido en mi vida.

**Ness pov**

¡Me besó! y que beso, notaba sus labios ardientes acariciar los míos con una ternura indescriptible.

¡Dios mío pero que estaba haciendo! No llevaba ni un día trabajando para él y ya me estaba besando, ¡no! ¿Qué pensaría de mi? A si, la típica secretaria cachonda que hace lo que sea por tener contento a su jefe y el encantado, seguro que no soy la primera en tocar sus labios, pobre ilusa…

Me separé rápidamente intentando salir del estado en el que me encontraba.

-Dios…lo siento…- Le dije sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara.

- No tienes que disculparte, fui yo y me encanto besarte…

- ¡No! Esto no puede ser señor Black, discúlpeme pensará que soy una ligera pero por favor déjeme decirle que no.

- Yo no pienso en eso….-se acercó a mí de nuevo.

**Jake pov**

¿Por qué se alejaba? Había sido un total atrevido por querer besarla.

La miré estaba muy avergonzada.

- Si complacerlo sexualmente es uno de los requisitos para este trabajo, la verdad, dimito.

- Dios…no…no piense eso de mi, ¿De verdad crees que yo me limito a contratar chicas hermosas para abusar de mi poder y someterlas a complacerme?

Se quedó callada.

Perdone, solo tuve el impulso de besarla, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir,(a menos que me lo pidas pensé) no quise incomodarla, soy un imbécil. Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana en mi despacho y de verdad lo siento.

**Ness pov**

Asentí y cerré la puerta.

Dios….¿Hice bien?- Me pregunté mientras me tiraba en le sofá tapándome el rostro- realmente me encanto, pero no podía ser así, nunca podía mezclar el amor y el trabajo y más si se trataba de mi jefe.

Me quedé dormida fantaseando con ese beso tan espectacular.

**Jacob pov**

Ya tumbado en la cama no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo sucedido, dios como había metido la pata ¿Qué pensaría ella ahora de mi? Recordé aquel beso que me hizo perder los papeles…era lo más bonito del universo, esa mujer tenía que ser mía, tenía que enamorarla…aunque tuviera que esperar una eternidad.

**Ness pov**

Me levanté a las ocho, me pegué una ducha y me puse mi vestido azul marino ajustado con mi americana beig y mis tacones rojos, aun negándome a seguir este rollo, necesitaba ponerme guapa para él, la verdad es que me volvía loca, era el hombre más atractivo que habían apreciado mis ojos.

Corrí con el coche que mi amiga Clarie me había dejado y me dirigí a la oficina.

**Jacob pov**

Me vestí guapo para la ocasión, siempre iba en plan formal pero tenía que verme bien para ella, me probé mil camisas y al final me decidí por una morada y me puse mis pinzas negros.

Cuando la vi entrar en mi despacho tuve que coger un cubo para la baba, dios era condenadamente sexy ¿Cómo quería que no sintiera ganas de hacerla mía? Si iba con esas ropas que marcaban cada una de sus perfectas y divinas curvas? Su melena era hermosa, sus bucles broncíneos caían hacia su cintura con una gracia espectacular.

- Buenos días señorita Renesmee ¿Un café?

- Sí, gracias- Dijo algo cortada, ella no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero yo lo hice con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Señor Black, hoy tenemos revisión de informes, contactar con los de Puerto Rico y comenzar a preparar los detalles de la fiesta de inauguración de Miami.

- Claro precio…Reneesme, y llámeme Jacob.

Llegaron las siete de la tarde y ya teníamos todo hecho, mi secretaria entró a mi despacho después de llamar y me habló:

- Señor Black, ha dejado usted plantado a los dos jefes de banco de la ciudad, están bastante mosqueados porque ni siquiera los avisaste.- Dijo delante de Reneesme.

- Mierda la reunión – Dije.

Ness palideció.

- Oh dios mío, como se me pudo haber pasado, yo, yo de verdad que lo siento…discúlpeme señor…yo…yo…

- Como has podido pasar algo así- Le preguntó mi secretaria indignada.

- Perdone Carmen, ¿Pero quién le ha dado vela en este entierro?- Dije secamente.

Mi secretaria se ruborizó y se fue.

- Tranquilícese Reneesme- Dije al verla a punto de llorar y temblando mientras posaba mis manos en sus hombros para consolarla.

- De verdad lo siento, le prometo que lo arreglaré, no va a perder usted un negocio por mi culpa.

- No pasa nada, no te castigues, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera.

- Lo arreglaré, se lo juro.

- Gracias, pero no será posible, esos malditos son demasiado orgullosos se creen muy importantes, además me ha dicho Carmen que no piensan volver a quedar.

_¿Que os parece? Creo que Jacob esta haciendo la vista gorda por ser ella, porque seguro que si hubiera sido otro la cosa no hubiese quedado asi._

_espero vuestros coments! Quiero saber que opinais, asi que animarse! besoss a todos, nos leemos pronto :_D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Jacob pov**

- Gracias, pero no será posible, esos malditos son demasiado orgullosos se creen muy importantes, además me ha dicho Carmen que no piensan volver a quedar.

No dijo nada y continuamos el día.

Acabamos a las seis y la dejé irse a casa con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me tenía totalmente enganchado a ella, era la primera vez que sentía tanto la necesidad de compartir el tiempo con una persona.

**Ness pov**

Fui al despacho del banco del primer director, entré pero antes me quité la chaqueta y acentué mi escote, busqué en el bolso la barra de labios y pinté mis labios de carmín.

- Señor Robert ¿Es usted?- Dije orgásmicamente y mirándolo como si me lo quisiera comer, la verdad eso de insinuarme se me daba fatal, pero por la cara que puso pareció ser que funcionó.

El viejo trago saliva.

- Sí…soy yo ¿Desea algo hermosa?

- Verá soy la asistente personal del señor Black y quería disculparme en persona por mi…tremendo fallo, el señor Black no ha tenido la culpa y nos…me gustaría que quedáramos otra vez, ya sabe- Dije guiñándole un ojo, para hablar de ese negocio pendiente.

El tío babeando accedió encantado dándome la cita para mañana. Le dije que se lo dijera al otro y se lo agradecí con un prometedor beso en la mejilla, contonee mis caderas hasta que salí del despacho y una vez fuera por fin pude celebrar que lo había conseguido.- ¡Bien!- Grité mientras una señora de la limpieza que se encontraba en el pasillo se me quedó mirando, disimulé y seguí caminando con la cabeza en alto.

¡Sí! Lo había conseguido, llamé a Jacob para decirle el sitio y la hora.

- Pero Reneesme ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?

- Una que tiene sus ases bajo la manga.- Dije divertida, este se rió y me despidió con un dulce hasta mañana.

- Nos vemos después de mi reunión.

**Jacob pov**

Dios sí que era buena, los había convencido. Al día siguiente encaminé a mi despacho a la hora acordada, los vi entrar y yo lo hice tras ellos.

Justo antes de sentarse uno de ellos me preguntó:

- Señor Black ¿Y su asistente?

- ¿Mi asistente?

- Si ya sabe, esa brrrr…explosiva pelirroja de tremendas curvas ¿Dónde la ha dejado?

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué diablos quiere ver a mi asistente?Usted tiene que hablar conmigo.

- Ok lo haré, pero solo porque ella me lo pidió, no podía negarle nada a ese bellezón de mujer, buff, esa mujer es demasiado ¿Te la habrás tirado ya no?- Dijo con la cara de vicioso - Esas guarrillas hacen lo que sea por ascender.

- ¡Pero que mierda está diciendo maldito viejo verde! ¡La señorita Reneesme no es una cualquiera como las fulanas de sus secretarias! ¡Fuera de mi oficina o te parto la cara!- Dije mientras lo cogía de la corbata y lo levantaba, deseando enterrar mi puño en su cara, el otro imbécil salió corriendo del despacho.

Se fueron y yo me senté exaltado en la silla, no sé que me paso pero me jodió mucho que la insultaran, mi Ness tan dulce y la estaba poniendo de puta barata, al carajo, no quería hacer un negocio con esos cerdos.

Al rato llegó mi Ness con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Cómo fue la reunión señor Black?

- No me convino.- Dije secamente.

- Oh, lo siento, el negocio parecía ser prometedor.

- No pasa nada, gajes del oficio.

La miré de arriba abajo, dios esta mujer era un delito capital ¿Cómo unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa verde podían quedarle tan bien a alguien?

Paso un mes desde su llegada y cada día la amaba y deseaba más y más, pero ella se mostraba como lo que tenía que ser, mi asistente personal, a pesar de mis mil y un elogios, ella no hacía caso a mis indirectas, solo notaba que se sonrojaba y me hacía sentir que moriría de amor hacia ella.

Era medio día de un jueves, entró en mi despacho con una blusa celeste y unos pinzas beig con unos tacones que le hacían unas piernas de infarto, pero…su cara, venia mosqueaba, conocía bien ese ceño fruncido ¿Qué podía haberle ocurrido a mi princesa?

- ¿Pasa algo Reneesme? Pregunté mientras se sentaba delante de mí para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, cada vez que hacia eso se me acortaba la respiración.

- Pues la verdad es que si pasa.

Esperé atento deseando saber que ella estaba bien.

-Jacob…- Conseguí que por lo menos a solas me tuteara- ¿Por qué tengo ingresado en mi cuenta 5000 dólares?

- A ver déjame ver…- Me hice el nuevo- ¿Es tu nomina no?

- Mi nomina es de 2500 dólares.

- Debido a su eficiente trabajo y la mejoría que le está dando a esta empresa, pensé que era correcto aumentarle el sueldo.

- Jacob, sabes que no quiero que me trates con favoritismo.

- Y no lo hago…- Disimulé.

- Jake…- Me encantaba cuando me llamaba así y con esa carita…dios me dolía el pecho de tanto amarla.

- Ness se que te hace falta…

- ¡Pero no! No jake, eso es indiferente, no… no puedes doblarme el sueldo por que sepas que lo necesito.

Se había quedado sin coche y sabía que no podía costearse uno nuevo y que estaría pagando con su sueldo durante quince años, no lo permitiría.

- Ness se que necesitas un coche nuevo.

- ¿Y? Ya me las arreglaré como sea Jake pero no permitiré que me dobles el sueldo.

Que terca era, a cualquier persona del mundo le hubieran hecho los ojos chiribitas al ver su sueldo doblarse.

- Lo siento señorita, pero no consentiré que mi agente personal esté sin coche, así que si no se lo compra usted, tendré que regalárselo yo, usted decide.

**Nessie pov**

Me ponía a mil que me hablara de usted, a la vez que me miraba con ojos deseosos, yo me moría por tirarme a sus brazos, pero me contuve.

- Esta bien señorito Black.

- Señor Black, por favor.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona que me volvía loca, le devolví la sonrisa sin poderlo evitar y seguí en mi papel.

- Disculpe, señor Black, le felicito, esta vez se saldrá con la suya, pero pienso devolvérselo todo.

**Jacob pov**

Creo que esta era la mayor tortura de todas, notar como mi diosa me comía con la mirada y no poderla tocar, cuantas veces había fantaseado con ella, haciéndola mía en esta misma mesa.

Asentí, aunque ni de coña admitiría su dinero, solo lo hice para que no relatara.

La acompañe a su casa y me invitó a tomar café, lo hacíamos muy a menudo, charlamos un gran rato y nos pusimos con el proyecto, se nos hizo de noche y ni me di cuenta…

Jacob, voy a darme una ducha para espabilarme, en seguida estoy contigo, ponte cómodo, toma el mando de la tele, ahora nos tomamos una cervecita que nos la merecemos ¿Sí?

Asentí como bobo…solo de imaginármela desnuda en la ducha me ponía malo. Esos ratitos con ella no los cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Intenté distraerme encendiendo la tele.

**Ness pov**

Salí de la ducha ¡Mierda la toalla! Y ahora como diablos me secaba, no podía salir a por ella, no tenía otra opción, tuve que llamarlo.

El me trajo la toalla.

Y a tientas me la dio, sequé un poco mi cabello y me relié la toalla en el cuerpo mire hacia la puerta y él seguía hay, ¡me había mirado desnuda! No sé porque no me enoje, quizás por las ganas que tenia de que me hiciera suya. Pero de todos modos no podía quedarme como si nada.

- ¡Jake!

- Perdona, pero fue…inevitable, Ness….

Se quedó mirandome a los ojos.

No quise mirarle porque sabía que si lo hacía, me tiraría a sus brazos y le rogaría que me hiciera suya.

¡No me mires!- Me daba vergüenza, nunca ningún hombre me había visto desnuda antes, y no solo por eso, sino porque tenía miedo de que lo que viera, no le gustase.

- Esto…será mejor que me vaya a casa.

- Si…claro, el lunes nos vemos.- Dije y cerré la puerta del baño corriendo.

Lo escuché irse, maldita sea, porque era tan jodidamente tímida, no tenía valor para decirle que me moría por él desde que lo vi, pero como se lo iba a decir después de decirle que no por ser mi jefe…yo siempre igual, justificándome siempre, joder ¡maldita sea! Por una vez en la vida iba a ser impulsiva, iría a buscarlo ¡sí! Iría a decirle lo mucho que lo amo y todo lo que lo deseo.

**Jacob pov**

Salí pitando de allí con un calentón de mil demonios, joder ¿por qué era así? ¿Es que a caso no se daba cuenta que cada gesto indiferente suyo, era como una puñalada en mi ya débil corazón?

Me fui a mi casa y me encontré en la puerta ¿A Leah?

- Jake ¿Por qué demonios no coges el móvil?

- Estaba…trabajando, lo tenía en silencio.

-Am.

-¿A que vienes?

- Se acercó y agarró mi corbata.

- Tengo muchas ganas de ti ¿Sabes?- Venia con unos mini pantalones y un escotado chaleco que dejaba ver con claridad sus voluminosos pechos.

- Leah, lo nuestro terminó ¿Recuerdas?

- Oh Jake ya lo sé, solo será sexo de verdad, es que lo necesito, y nadie mejor que tu sabe darme lo que me gusta- Dijo mirándome morbosamente.

La verdad es que yo estaba también fatal, llevaba más de un mes sin hacerlo, desde que la conocí, intentando esperarla, un mes con todos sus días sin hacerlo y al paso que iba, volvería a ser virgen, yo tenía antes una vida sexual muy activa, no pensé nada más que en mi dura erección iniciada por el hermoso cuerpo de mi diosa y culminada por el insinuante escote de Leah.

Sin decir ni mu la cargué en brazos y me la llevé a mi cama.

Ese es mi hombre- Dijo sonriendo por su triunfo.

_Ya veis chicas la carne es débil y la pobre Nessie, para una vez que se decide... aquí pueden pasar muchas cosas, espero vuestros coments, besos a todas mis lectoras, nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Jacob pov**

La verdad es que fui muy salvaje con ella desgarrando su ropa y hundiéndome bruscamente, pareció que no le importó, es más recuerdo que a ella le encantaba cuando la tomaba así, cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras imaginaba que era mi Ness…

**Nessie pov**

Me encontraba en mi coche llegando a casa de Jake, me había puesto más sexy de lo normal, tenía que ir preparada para la ocasión así que me puse un vestido griego cortito y ajustado en turquesa, con un moño alto y unas cuñas de esparto.

Iba a llamar a su puerta pero…estaba abierta, me asomé y el salón estaba totalmente oscuro, Jake estaría dormido, entré hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y escuché unos ruidos que provenían de allí, asustada de que hubiesen entrado ladrones cogí la varilla de la chimenea que pillé a mano y con sangre fría decidí subir al cuarto de donde procedían los porrazos. Subí los dos primeros escalones muy muy despacio y me di cuenta de que el ruido que provenía de su habitación iba acompañado de gritos, eran gritos…¡dios! Sin pensármelo dos veces con toda la sangre fría que pude abrí la puerta de sopetón y casi me quedo de piedra cuando lo vi…mi cuerpo se paralizó, mis manos se redujeron a nada dejando caer la varilla al suelo, mi Jake con una morena desnuda encima de él, saltando y gritando como posesa…durante al menos diez eternos segundos que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, esa imagen se grabó a fuego en mi alma, creo que nunca en mi vida me he sentido más dolida, avergonzada, humillada, estúpida e idiota.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima cayó de mi rostro por la decepción, creí…todo este tiempo creí que Jake era mi príncipe azul, que me esperaría lo que hiciese falta para estar en sus brazos, pero me di de golpe con la puta realidad, Jacob Black era una más de todos los asquerosos y salidos hombres del planeta.

**Jacob pov**

Me quedé sin respiración cuando la vi ¿Dios era real? ¡No podía creerlo! Mi cara se volvió blanca y el corazón se me encogió tanto que se redujo a cenizas.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo de mi habitación. Yo no entendía nada pero como pude me puse unas calzonas y salí corriendo tras ella. Dios si ante tenía alguna posibilidad de que me quisiera, ahora las había perdido todas…

- ¡Noo! ¡Ness espera!- Grité desesperado.

- ¡Jake! Joder ¿Dónde vas?- Dijo Leah.

- ¡Ahora no Leah! Vete y no vuelvas nunca más a por esto porque no pasara jamás.

- Tranquilo genio, ya me diste lo que quería, no pienso molestarte. ¿Esa es tu nuevo caprichito?

- Sin escucharla bajé las escaleras en tres saltos, tenía que cogerla antes de que alcanzara a montarse en su coche.

- ¡Ness! ¡Nessieeee! ¡Espera!- Logré agarrarle un brazo y la acerqué a mí.- Ness…lo…lo siento.

- No tienes que sentir nada Jake, no soy tu novia ¿Sabes?- Dijo con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su inmensa tristeza.

- No entiendo nada Ness.

- No hay que entender nada, fui a hablar de unas cosas contigo pero al ver la puerta abierta creí que entraron ladrones a tu casa y solo quise salvarte, sino, no hubiera subido a tu cuarto a…molestarte.- Dijo cabizbaja.

- Ness ¿Me amas?

Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla que intento ocultar limpiándosela mirando hacia atrás.

- No- Dijo secamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloraste cuando me viste en mi cuarto y por qué lloras ahora?

- No es nada déjalo ¿Sí? Será mejor que me vaya- Hizo ademán de irse pero cogí su mentón y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

- Ness te amo con todas mis fuerzas pero llevo un mes detrás de ti y solo encuentro indiferencia, yo estoy muriendo de amor por ti, por tu decisión de no juntarnos por ser tu maldito jefe y si me acosté con esa fue porque vino a buscarme, es una antigua exrollo con la que solía acostarme, después de salir de tu casa y verte estaba desesperado por hacerte mía, me la tire sin sentimiento alguno, pensando en ti para poder aliviar un poco mi corazón…estaba desesperado, rendido ante tus negaciones, di tu batalla por perdida Ness, porque soy un maldito débil.

- No puedo estar con alguien que se folla a una mujer porque necesite sexo urgente aunque este "enamorado" de otra.

- Sé que tienes razón, sé que tu mereces estar con una persona mejor pero juro que nadie podrá amarte y cuidarte mejor que yo en este mundo y si esa es tu decisión la aceptaré, pero por favor no te alejes de mi vida porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Jake…venía a decirte que te amaba, que no podía parar de pensar en ti, pero no puedo permitir esto, no lo soportaría, será mejor que me vaya y para siempre, todo esto me supera.

**Ness pov**

Después de decirle eso me dirigí a mi coche, eché un último vistazo hacia atrás y lo vi allí arrodillado, llorando, derrotado y mi corazón se hizo trizas ¿Por qué era tan estúpida, por qué me empeñaba tanto en no ser feliz? Ese hombre me amaba tanto como yo a él, solo había utilizado a esa tipa por aliviarse y pensando en mi. Sabia por los rumores que Jacob era un picaflor y había estado todo este tiempo reservado, esperando ver alguna reacción positiva por mi parte, eso me hacía sentirme alagada, pero no podía borrar la anterior escena de mi cabeza.

Después de su tan sincera declaración de amor y su aspecto de vencido, mi cabeza se debatía con mi corazón si me iba o no mientras sujetaba la llave del coche justo al lado de la puerta de este, solo tuve que volver a mirarlo para salir corriendo hacia él.

**Jake pov**

La había perdido…caí arrodillado mientras la contemplaba irse de mi vida ¡Había perdido lo más importante y valioso que hubiera podido tener por ser un maldito cerdo!

Pero de repente noté sus brazos rodear mi cuello y llorar en mi hombro.

- Te amo Jacob, te amo con toda mi alma, olvida todo lo que dije, soy una maldita orgullosa, no me merezco tus lágrimas, ni yo, ni nadie, por favor no llores mi vida que si tu quieres, no me alejaré de ti nunca.

Sus palabras me devolvieron a la vida, la miré a sus lagrimosos ojos y la besé con toda mi alma.

- Te amo mi niña, perdóname.

- ¿Olvídalo todo vale? No tengo nada que perdonarte, no estábamos juntos, solo quiero que estemos tu y yo, por siempre y para siempre- Dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios, la levanté y la abracé con fuerza de la pasión y la cogí en brazos para llevarla a mi casa.

- Te amo, te amo mi vida.- Le repetía una y otra vez en su oído.

Preparé el sofá-cama del salón, puesto que no pensaba meterla en mi cama después de lo ocurrido con Leah, pensar en ello me hacia odiarme a mi mismo.

La noche estaba muy fría y con timidez se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo me sentía en el cielo.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy.- Le dije.

- No tanto como yo- Dijo dedicándome la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Nos echamos a ver la tele abrazaditos, después de haber pedido pizza para cenar, se quedó dormida en mis brazos, dios era como un ángel caído del cielo, se la veía tan delicada, tan débil y hermosa, juro que cuidaría de ella toda mi vida. Aunque me moría por hacer el amor con ella, no vi que fuera el momento adecuado así que yo también me quedé dormido disfrutando de su cuerpo junto al mío e ilusionado por saber que las cosas cambiarían mucho a partir de ahora.

Nos despertamos con el sonido de su móvil.

- Buenos días mi vida- Dijo en un susurro mientras se desperezaba y me rodeaba con su brazo.

- Por supuesto que son buenos si tú eres lo primero que ven mis ojos al despertar.-Dije dándole un suave beso en la frente, conseguí que se sonrojara…

- Jake….

- ¿Sí mi diosa?

- Tengo que ir a mi casa y rápido, tengo que cambiarme ¡No puedo ir así a trabajar!- Dijo levantándose de la cama mientras se miraba la ropa arrugada que traía ayer, logré tirarle del brazo y cayó encima de mi riendo.

- ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces?- Dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, se veía más guapa aun cuando despertaba.

- No tengas tanta prisa, tranquila, no tengo pensado llegar pronto al trabajo, vamos a remolonear un poco más en la cama, desayunamos tranquilos y ya después te acompaño a tu casa para que te cambies.

- Jacob, llegaremos muy tarde, aunque sea sábado tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

- Ness como eres, no pasara nada, nadie nos va a echar la bronca, venga…por favor- Dije simulando el puchero de un bebé, mientras la colocaba encima mía.

**Ness pov**

No pude evitar ceder a su petición, la idea era tentadora, y si la acompañaba de esa carita me tenía a sus pies, dios estaba tan sexy, con solamente unas calzonas blancas que resaltaban su moreno y esos abdominales tan marcados…

- Bueno, pero prométeme que hoy no nos iremos sin terminar de revisar todas las criticas y ensayaremos tu discurso para la reunión del lunes.

- ¡Prometido!- Dijo con una mano en el pecho en tono firme, no pude evitar reírme.- Ven aquí mi niña.- Me decía con una voz melodiosa, dejando un camino de besos desde mi cuello a mi barbilla.

Acercó sus labios y yo no pude evitar recorrerlos con mi lengua, noté que eso le volvió eufórico y me apretó a él, acarició mi espalda mientras besaba mi cuello y yo estaba ardiente, su contacto era demasiado para mí, tantas noches deseándolo y al fin lo tenía para mí, pero no quería entregarme a él así, quería que fuese algo más especial, sin prisas, para que pudiéramos disfrutar ambos de cada uno sin el agobio de volver al trabajo.

- Jake….

- ¿Mnn?- Dijo mientras depositaba delicados pero ardientes besos tras mi lóbulo.

- Sabes que me muero por entregarme a ti, pero quiero que sea especial, esta noche, en mi casa, tu y yo, con todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar del momento…

Lo pensó un poco.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero, no me había dado cuenta, solo deseo tenerte.

- Y me tendrás, deseo entregarme a ti, entregarte mi virginidad.

A Jacob se le abrieron los ojos como platos y susurrando me preguntó:

- ¿Eres…virgen?- Asentí- Oh Ness…¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Me reservaba para alguien especial y creo que por fin lo he encontrado.- Él no dijo nada, pero me estrechó contra él mostrándome lo mucho que me amaba.

- Vamos cariño te invito a un café. - Le dije cogiendo su mano para que me siguiera.

Fuimos a mi casa y desayunamos allí, aproveché para ducharme, me puse un vestido de vuelo rosa con un pañuelo azul grisáceo y bailarinas a juego con el pañuelo, solté mi pelo y me aplique un poco de rímel. Todo ello en quince minutos.

Fuimos al trabajo y Jake no me soltaba en ningún momento, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para besarme con descaro y sin pudor, estaba muy feliz y entusiasmado, deseando que llegara esta noche, al igual que yo.

A las siete le dije que tenía que irme sola para comprar unas cosas para nuestro encuentro y que no podía acompañarme porque era una sorpresa.

Compré champang, ya que no acostumbraba a tenerlo en casa, al contrario de Jake, también compré velas aromáticas y una bolsa de pétalos para decorar la cama, fui a mi tienda favorita de lencería y me compré un conjunto la mar de atrevido y sensual, la dependienta me dijo que no habría hombre que se resistiera ante tal ropita. Así que felizmente lo compré, realmente quería sorprenderlo.

Decoré la habitación y me quedó perfecta, todo para cuando llegáramos de cenar estuviera listo.

Jake me llevó a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y después nos dirigimos a casa en su coche.

- ¿Te he dicho que estas realmente hermosa?

- Eh…unas diez veces Jacob- Dije sonriéndole.

- Pues tengo que decírtelo otra vez, estas muy hermosa.

- Me había puesto un vestido negro ajustadísimo con unos taconazos rojos y había acomodado con horquillas mi largo pelo a un lado, me eché mi perfume de siempre y pinte mis labios rojo rubi.

Jacob me abrió la puerta del coche, solo sabia mirarme y morderse el labio, me hacia sonrojar y sentir mucho, mucho calor.

**Jacob pov**

Esta noche estaba indescriptiblemente guapa, tan jodidamente sensual, con cada sonrisa que me dedicaba me hacía pensar que yo no podía merecer tanto…

Cogió mi mano y me llevó a su casa, si apartar sus ojos verdes de los míos, mi Ness me comía con la mirada y yo juro que me contuve para no tomarla allí, en medio del jardín.

Entramos.

- Ness esto es precioso.

Cogió el champan y nos sirvió en las copas.

- ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

- Porque siempre estés a mi lado, y nunca te alejes de mi.

- Hecho- Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida.

Aparté las copas y la agarré de su delicada cintura con un poco de brusquedad, lo menos que pude en esos momentos, se veía como de porcelana y yo con lo bestia que era tenia miedo de dañarla.

Nos besamos como nunca, mi cuerpo ardía pidiendo a gritos el roce de su piel, recorrí su espalda con mis manos y la agarré donde esta terminaba para aproximarla más a mí, ella se separó y me quedé un poco consternado hasta que me di cuenta que se quitó para sacarse el vestido, este cayó al suelo de un golpe, enmudecí cuando la vi en ese conjunto negro que afloraba mis instintos más salvajes.

La tumbé en la cama comiendo de todo su cuerpo, cada gemido de su boca hacia que mi visión se hiciera cada vez más nublosa, ambos nos desnudamos torpemente, sin parar de besarnos como si no hubiera mañana.

-Jake….no puedo más…hazme tuya.- Dijo entrecortadamente, a ambos nos costaba armar una frase algo coherente.

Me introduje con cuidado en ella y noté como sus músculos se tensaban.

- Tranquila, no te hare daño.

Suspiró y acarició mi pelo, comenzamos el vaivén, y yo lo hice lentamente, intentando controlar el impulso de acelerar el ritmo, hasta que la oí rogar que lo hiciera, yo cedí con gusto. Solo podía sentirla y ver sus ojos, parecía existir solo ella en un fondo turbio y borroso.

Llego un momento en que los empujes se volvieron en salvajes envestidas y con sus excitantes gemidos, llegué al clímax junto con ella, me recosté bocarriba y ella se acomodó en mi pecho.

La acaricié hasta que ambos recuperamos la respiración y finalmente acabamos dormidos.

Desperté y contemplé su hermoso rostro dormido, se la veía tan dulce y delicada, la imagen era angelical, desnuda a mi lado, acurrucada entre mi pecho y almohadones y colchas blancas.

Me quedé durante un largo rato viéndola dormir, mientras acariciaba su rostro y descansaba mi cabeza en la suya, estaba adormilado, en esa pequeña habitación solo se podía respirar paz y tranquilidad, lo que yo siempre había querido y añorado, alguien que me hiciera desconectar de mi estresante mundo y hacerme sentir en el cielo, esto era sin duda mucho más de lo que yo pudiera merecer.

Me di cuenta que se despertó cuando noté las yemas de sus dedos acariciar mi pecho.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Cómo en una nube, solo que mejor.

No pude evitar sonreírle, le besé en la frente y ella me dió un tierno beso en los labios.

_Aquí os dejo el nuevo capi, si os gusto dejen reviews, besos a tod s!_


End file.
